Bracelets are often used in watches and jewelry. For link-style bracelets, links in the bracelet may be removed to adjust the fit. However, wearers may find that removal of one link may cause the bracelet to be too loose, while removal of two links may cause the bracelet to be too tight. Removal of links or shortening of the bracelet length may require special tools or the assistance of a jeweler. Often wearers may find the fit of the bracelet to vary during summer versus winter, such that a bracelet that was comfortable during one season may be too tight in the summer or too loose in the winter.